Masahiko Tsugawa
(born January 2, 1940 in Kyoto, Japan) is a Japanese actor. His wife is actress Yukiji Asaoka, his father is actor Kunitaro Sawamura, and is brother is actor Hiroyuki Nagato. He is currently represented by Gran Papa office. Filmography Actor * 1956 Crazed Fruit ... Takishima Haruji * 1957 Arakure * 1957 This Day's Life * 1959 Tomorrow's Sun * 1959 Kiri Aru Jyoji * 1959 The Bird of Springs Past * 1960 Akunin Shigan * 1960 Banana * 1960 Rokudenashi * 1960 Taiyo no Hakaba ... Shin, leader of gang * 1961 Bitter End of a Sweet Night ... Jiro Tezuka * 1961-11-01 Far beyond the Waves * 1962 Mother Please Marry * 1962-02-04 Yopparai tengoku * 1963 Jirocho Sangokushi Daiichibu * 1963 Jirocho Sangokushi Dainibu * 1963 Escape from Hell ... Senta * 1963-10-17 Zangiku monogatari * 1964 Jirocho Sangokushi Daisanbu * 1964-10-21 Irezumi totsugekitai * 1965 Blood of Revenge ... Haruo Emoto * 1966 Showa Zankyo-den: Karajishi Botan * 1966 Freezing Point ... Kitahara * 1967 Dragon Tattoo: Full of Blood ... Obōzutake * 1967 When the Cookie Crumbles ... Yutaka Okumura * 1968 Nunnery Confidential * 1969 Kyuba no Koibito ... Akira * 1969-11-15 The Woman Gambler's Trump Card * 1969-12-27 Bad Reputation: One Chance ... Senji * 1970-01-15 Lady Boss * 1970-02-21 Genkai yūkyōden: Yabure kabure ... Teizo Okabe * 1971 Duel of Swirling Flowers * 1973 Tora-san 12: Tora-san Loves an Artist * 1974 Tattooed Hit Man * 1974 Direct Hit! Hell Fist ... Mario Mizuhara * 1976 Shunkinsho ... Minoya * 1979 Tenshi o Yuwaku * 1981 Manon ... Takizawa * 1982-05-15 The Rape ... Saburo Takagi * 1983 Time and Tide ... Sanrise no Master * 1983 Meiso Chizu ... Masaaki Kawamura * 1984 Station to Heaven ... Kouji Fukumi * 1984 The Funeral ... Kimura * 1985 Flakes of Snow ... Iori * 1985 Tampopo ... Super no shacho * 1986 Whooh! Exploration Unit * 1987 Yogisha ... Noboru, Mizoue * 1987 A Taxing Woman ... Hanamura * 1987 Wakarenu Riyu * 1987 Eien no 1/2 * 1988 A Taxing Woman 2 ... Hanamura * 1988 Kyoshu ... Old Mr. Yamaoki * 1988 Boy in the Mirror ... Sugitaro Okinaka * 1989 Zennin no Joken * 1989 Sensei * 1989-05-13 Sakura no ki no shita de * 1990 Heaven and Earth ... Takeda Shingen * 1990 Tales of a Golden Geisha ... Mondo Suzuki * 1990-06-02 Gokudō no tsuma-tachi: Saigo no tatakai * 1991 Bakumatsu Jyunjyoden ... Tomomi Iwakura * 1992 The Strange Tale of Oyuki ... Kafu Nagai * 1992 Assistant Manager Shima Kosaku ... Yusuke Oizumi * 1992 Twinkle ... Todushi Koyama, Chiaki's husband * 1993 The Last Dance ... Dr. Ogata * 1994 A Mature Woman ... Youkichi Toyozaki * 1994 Crest of Betrayal ... Kuranosuke Oishi * 1994-10-01 Shinonomerō onna no ran ... Hachibei Yamaoka * 1994-10-29 Shūdan-sasen * 1995 A Last Note ... Saburo Morimoto * 1996 Shin Izakaya Yurei ... Sakuma * 1996 Supermarket Woman ... Kobayashi Goro * 1997 Midori no Machi ... Sakamoto * 1997 Gakko no Kaidan 3 ... School Master * 1997 Marutai no Onna ... Shingyoji temple chief clerk * 1997 Mi mo Kokoro mo * 1998 Bonds ... Deputy Superintendent Kohashi * 1998 Pride: The Fateful Moment ... Gen. Hideki Tojo * 1998 Bell Epoch * 1999 The Geisha House ... Yoshikawa * 1999 Will to Live ... Village chief * 1999-03-06 Gamera 3: The Awakening of Iris * 2001 Murudeka 17805 ... Imamura * 2001 Red Shadow: Akakage ... Tougou Hidenobu, Sengoku Daimyou * 2001 Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack ... Chief Cabinet Secretary * 2001 Chushingura 1/47 ... Kozukenosuke Kira * 2002 ''Kanazawa Noto Satsujin Shuyu * 2003 The Man in White * 2003 Pretty Woman * 2003 Battle Royale II: Requiem ... The Prime Minister * 2003 The Man Who Wipes Mirrors * 2003 Worst by Chance ... Man who sells accessories * 2003 Take the 'A' Train, Someday ... Umeda * 2004 The Hunter and the Hunted * 2005 Shibuya Monogatari * 2005 The Black Leather Notebook Special: White Darkness ... Shoji Hasegawa * 2005 Naniwa Kin'yu-do: Haibara Shobu! Kishikaisei no Otoshimae!! ... Kinzo Kanehata * 2005 What the Snow Brings ... Ozeki * 2005 Yokubo ... Dr. Ryosuke Hakamada * 2005 Shin Nihon no Don 7 * 2006 The Wow-Choten Hotel ... Kenji Bando * 2006 Princess in an Iron Helmet * 2006 Moyuru Toki: The Excellent Company * 2006 Shin Nihon no Don 8 * 2006 Death Note ... Police Chief Saeki * 2006 Tsuyoki Ari * 2006 A Long Walk * 2006 Death Note: The Last Name ... Police Chief Saeki * 2007 Love Never to End * 2007 The Yakiniku Movie * 2007 Blue Wolf: To the Ends of the Earth and Sea ... Khequchu * 2007 Kaidan * 2008 Rakugo Musume * 2008 Jirocho Sangokushi Director * 2009 Asahiyama Dobutsuen Monogatari External Links * * * Masahiko Tsugawa at Gran Papa Category:Actor Category:Blood Type O Category:1940 Births